Upbringing (Continued)
by Evil-Copper
Summary: (On hold) The original story line belongs to "jerod2447". I have permission to post this so please, no flames. Please read the original first before mine. Updates will take a while due to year end exams. Please fav/follow and review. This takes place after the last update of "The Fox and the Hound: Upbringing" Rated T for sad scenes, mentions of death and violence.
1. The Past Still Hurts

**(Authors note: Hi all. Sorry I've been under the radar for so long. First of all I would like to make it plain that this is not entirely mine. The original story line belongs to "jerod2447". I have permission to post this so please, no flames. Please read the original first before mine. Updates will take a while due to year end exams. Please fav/follow and review. This takes place after the last update of "The Fox and the Hound: Upbringing")**

* * *

 _"Things are not getting worse. They are becoming uncovered. We must hold each other tight and continue to pull back the veil."_

 _Author unknown_

* * *

As the sun disappeared behind the waterfall, a cool breeze picked up, causing the kits to climb out. Fyre was the first out, loathing the idea of having to stay close to his father's killer. Copper wasn't on this planet. His mind had become flooded with painful memories. It was only when Bolt shifted between his legs that he hound dog snapped out of his trance. He glanced down at the shivering ball of red fluff, unaware of the suns disappearing act. "Uncle C-Copper, do you think w-we could start heading home?" Bolt asked between the attack of shivers. Copper nodded and led the small group of kits home.

At the Tweed farm, Vixey waited patiently for her kits and Copper to return. Although the sun had disappeared behind the mountains and night was fast approaching, she was sure the hound dog would have them on their way home. Rustling from a nearby bush soon grasped her attention to an unexpected visitor. "Oh Cop... Chief? What a surprise! Did the master let you off the leash?" Vixey asked with slight disappointment turning into sarcasm.

"Well, I guess yea can say that. Where're those kids o' yours?" the wolfhound asked, shrugging of the sound of disappointment.

Vixey was about to reply when she was crowded by her kits who were eager to tell her about the days fun. Copper arrived a good few seconds later, clearly disturbed and focusing hard on something. Vixey quickly tells her kits that food is ready and to go inside. Once the circle of red fluff had shuffled inside, Copper wasted no time reliving his long awaited tears. As the tears rolled freely down his face, he felt his sides being sandwiched between two warm bodies, the bodies of his "family".

Once his sobbing had subsides, Vixey decided to test the waters," Copper, what happened?"

He looks at her, tears still trickling slowly down his exhausted face, he said, "They... They went there." Chief had no clue about what his adopted son was saying. "Where?" he curiously asked. Copper's sobering became louder, loud enough to alert Fyre.

Sitting closer to the door then his siblings, he was just out of earshot. He decided to get closer to listen in on the conversation. He swiftly ran behind the patio rails, where he could see and hear everything without being seen or at least where he hoped he wouldn't.

Copper tried to lower his volume, but was not as successful as he would've hoped. "The w-waterfall! Where else?" he blurted out.

It took a while until his sobbing subsided, but when he did, he began to explain, "After you told me the kits were at the w-waterhole," he said, turning to face the vixen beside him, "I set out to find them, but I picked up their trail going somewhere else. I followed it and... And I found them paying in the pool at the bottom. I-I-I tried to act normal and join in, it was working, and then Fyre walked off. I didn't think much about it, un-til he returned. He seemed upset, tired and just overall weak," he began to cry until he was basically screaming blue murder.

"It reminded me about his father's last moments... I co-couldn't help..." His crying had now been heard by everyone, including the kits.

The kits put a hold to their eating once they heard the sound of their uncle whaling.

The worried kits dashed towards the door and, once they found the hound dog without physical injury, they walked over to him and pressed their little bodies against him, all but one.

Fyre stayed behind. Although he had just seen and heard that Copper tried to help his best friend, his main thought was still fixed on his earlier conversation with the porcupine.

Chief knew this wasn't doing Vixey or her kits much good.

Slowly rising to his feet, he nudged his adopted son and softly said, "Come on Sonny, let's get on home."

Copper shakily stood up and, with tears still streaming down his now soaked face, walked off home without making any eye contact or saying goodbye. Chief was almost speechless. He never understood how much Tod meant to him until his death, and was not expecting this sudden change of character.

Before leaving, the wolfhound turned to face the foxes, "I'm truly sorry 'bout that Vixey. We'll see yea tomorrow again."

* * *

"No! Copper, I'm coming!" Tod shouted and screamed, trying to call out to his friend, but his efforts were fruitless as the spirit world wouldn't allow him. He could hear and see everything around him, but could not be seen or heard himself. "Copper, I'm here! I'm here," he said as he ran towards his best friend.

His own tears forming from the sight before his eyes. He hated the fact that his friend was still affected by his death; let alone being unable to do anything about it. Although he knew Copper couldn't hear him, he always tried to get across. His mother was right behind him as he closed in on his friend, who was curled up in his bail, crying himself to sleep.

"I'm... I'm sorry it ended like it did," said Tod's mother, "He may never forget you, but over time, it will become easier for him to cope."

Tod never took his eyes off his friend, who by now, had become quiet and was about to call it a day. Without looking away, as a tear of pain fell onto the grass below him, he softly whispered, "I will find a way to talk to you, mark my word, I will."


	2. Lost Without You

**(Authors Note: Hi all. I would like to thank you all for the reads. Unfortunately, I have year end exams, so I will not be able to update until the end of November, but I hope that I make it worth the wait. Once again, the original story line belongs to _jerod2447_ and i have been given permission to post this. I hope to one day make this a re-write and continuation, but that would take some time. Please review, I thrive on them.)**

* * *

 _"Goodbye may seem forever. Farewell is like the end, but in my heart is the memory and there you will always be."_

 _Walt Disney_

* * *

The night air grew cold and darkness had descended onto the farm. Vixey remained outside, staring at the path her friends had taken home. Copper's outburst affected her on multiple levels.

She had somehow been able to lock up her thoughts of her beloved mate, but now, those doors had been forced open from the flood of tears her friend released. The vixen lowered her head silently and remained motionless as the dams which had built up in her eyes had now burst.

Minutes past, which felt like eternity to the kits surrounding her. Sky began to worry. She had never seen her mother so emotionally destroyed before, and it was obviously starting to take its toll on her siblings. She raised her head and made an attempt to break through the wall which separated her mother from the rest of the world, "Mom, are you alright?" the older vixen started noticing more, but was not entirely out of her trance.

The young vixen then moved into her mother's line of sight and had one final attempt to reach her, "Mom?" Vixey shook her head, she was not entirely free, but she was free enough, "I-I'll be alright. Come on, let's go eat."

After supper was accounted for, Vixey had made an extremely difficult decision. She led her kits to Tod's old basket, which had become a sacred place and was not touched since his death. Although she was quite reluctant to spend this time where her mate had laid his head at night, the need for his love outweighed the the price of his lasting memory.

As she set her first paw in the basket, her eyes started watering at the long missed, unique scent of her mate. As the kits climbed in one by one and lay their little bodies against hers, Vixey felt a lump catch in her thought from the memory of many love filled night Tod had spent with her. Once everybody was in and settled, with Fyre sitting on one side, they fell asleep one after the other.

Throughout the night, Fyre was restless. His mind was concocting up all the scenarios his imagination could allow, all of which took place at the waterfall. Then, all of a sudden, his body shook violently and he found himself wide awake, panting heavily and in emotional pain. He was used to waking up like this, but something seemed different. He quickly climbed out of the basket and ran to an open window.

Once he managed to squeeze himself through the gap, he headed off to the place he knew he would not be found, the waterfall.

Once the waterfall was in sight, Fyre slowed his pace down. He came to a dead stop just shy of the water's edge. His emotions started taking over and soon, tears had escaped from his eyes. As the tears rolled down his face, he set his gaze at the fallen tree that lay across the waterfall. Even though the porcupine's answers were not very detailed, it still allowed him to dream up a scenario similar to his father's death, but one huge difference, in the bear's place, was his uncle Copper.

With tears of pain still streaming down his face, he found a cave at the waterfalls edge, where he fell asleep and dreamed revenge.

* * *

"Fyre! Fyre!" Bolt, Lily and Violet shouted in an attempt to find there missing brother. The sun had now come up again, but Fyre was not home. Not one soul had seen or heard him leave. They all knew he liked his alone time, but he had never left so early was at the edge of her patience and was now becoming worried."Have you found him yet?"she asked as her kits scurried around.

Before they had half a chance to answer, Copper rounded the corner with little Tod right behind.

"Vixey, what's going on? Is everything alright?" Copper asked the worried vixen once he found her.

"Does it look like everything is alright?" Vixey snapped back at her friend. She was obviously not in the best of moods, yet she regretted her sharp response. The kits were too pre-occupied to hear her unhappy tone, but the bloodhound was all too understanding to care.

Once Vixey had calmed down, she continued, "Fyre is missing. We were supposed to go into town today with Widow Tweed, but I don't want him to arrive home to an empty house." "Go, I'll wait for him. He trusts me enough to believe me when I tell him where you are," Copper sighed softly, raised his head to meet the vixen's eyes, with his mind still under the illusion that Fyre doesn't know.

Vixey looked the bloodhound straight in the eye, "Well, I wouldn't count on that. I saw him standing by the porch last night, and I'm not sure how much he heard. So be careful."

"Come Vixey, come kits, its time to go," Widow Tweed called out to the scrambling family of foxes. "I have to go now, thanks again, Copper," The exhausted kits soon found their mother, and walked with her to the car. Vixey, being the oldest, got to climb on the front seat, while her kits had to settle on the load deck.

They were soon on their way, leaving Copper to wait for Fyre.


	3. FYRE, RUN!

**(Author's Note: Hi all. First off, I would like to thank Salexes for Beta Reading this for me, even if I didn't change as much as I should've. But, never the less, the next chapter is here. In the last chapter, Vixey had to find a way to deal with Copper's outburst, so she and her kits spent the night in Tod's old basket. well, when I say her kits, Fyre couldn't sleep and ran off to the waterfall for the night. the next morning, Vixey and the remaining kits leave for town, and ask Copper to keep an eye out for them. This is what happened next.)**

* * *

 _"Life is too ironic to fully understand. It takes sadness to know what happiness is. Noise to appreciate silence and absence to value presence."_

 _peltonen27_

* * *

Once the widow's car vanished from Copper's sight, he decided to wait a few minutes in case Fyre decided to come back.

As the hound lay down, he began to take a deeper approach into the advice his friend had given him. How long was he watching us? How much had he heard? Would he be forgive me if he had to find out?

* * *

Fyre slowly peeled his eyes opened as a new day burst into the small opening of the cave. His sleep may have been little, but his plans were big.

Today he would see his uncle get he deserved. He slowly stood up and exited the small cave, his fur all scruffy from the long restless night. He couldn't remember all of it, but just enough to know what Copper had done. Throughout the sleepless night, Fyre managed to conjure up a clever plan.

Fyre knew how close the train tracks were, and if what his mother told him was true, he knew just how dangerous they could be. He would somehow have to convince his uncle that one of his friends is trapped and then keep him there long enough for the train to come thundering down the tracks.

But before he could finish revising his plan, a deep growl from behind him snatched his attention.

Expecting it to be his mother, fuming with anger for leaving without consulting her, Fyre slowly turned around. His heart was ready to burst and an apology on the tip of his tongue, but his soft face was met with the gaze from a pair of wild eyes stuck to the body of a mountain lion.

Fyre screamed on the top of his lungs.

* * *

The thoughts plaguing Copper's mind were suddenly brought to a hold when the sound of a high pitched screech covered the valley's stillness. "Fyre," he whispered to himself as soon as his ears stopped ringing. He instantly got up onto his feet and ran off to the tracks.

* * *

Fyre stood motionless, unable to move as the beast inched closer and closer. The young fox shrunk down into a ball, trying to council himself from the lion, but he knew it wouldn't last. The sudden realization of his plan being evaporated into thin air ripped him back to reality. The lion grinned at the ball of fur in front of him, almost as if to mock his futile attempts. The lion then pounced.

 **(Please don't kill me if this fight is not up to standard, it's my first EVER fight scene)**

Fyre shut his eyes and waited for the inevitable, but it never arrived.

The sound of a heavy thud and ensuing scuffle was enough to erg Fyre to chance a peak. Once the dust had settled, he was able to take in the confusing site before his eyes. The mountain lion now stood a reasonable distance away, crouching and ready to attack. Between it and the fox kit, taking defence, was Copper. His hackles raised, drool dripping from his fang like teeth.

Fyre was unsure of why his murderous uncle, who killed his father, was protecting him. All he knew was that the train tracks could be pinned against him, but this on the other hand couldn't. It was his first encounter with a mountain lion, and he was unsure of it's strength, but his size and build pinned him as a worthy advisory. The fox kit also saw this as a brilliant time to find cover. He slowly backed into the vegetation, his eyes not braking contact with the lion.

The lion noticed this and took a chance at chasing him. He darted in the foxes direction, only to get blocked off by a snarling hound. Copper tried to take a bite of the lions paw, only to have his shoulder squeezed between it's jaws. A sharp jolt of pain ran down the hounds leg, causing a howl to leave his muzzle. The lion let go an tried to take a more deadly attack, when the hound turned his head around and closed his jaws on the lion's windpipe.

Using all the strength it's weak body could muster, the lion stood up and flung Copper a fair distance away, causing the hound to land on something sharp and round.

Then, the unmistakable sound of a trigger mechanism filled the air, followed by a shriek of pain from the hound. He had landed and triggered an old bear trap, causing it to clamp down on his upper back leg. Copper screamed blue murder as the trap continued to force itself closed, drawing blood as the rusty, razor sharp teeth sunk into this leg. He clenched his teeth, trying to distract him from the pain, but it was useless.

The hound looked at the area where he had seen Fyre disappear. He stopped his crying just long enough to shout out, "FYRE, RUN!"

The mountain lion had found his feet again and had caught it's breath again. Once Copper saw the lion had regained it's strength, he knew he was done for. The wild beasts stare sent a cold shiver down the hounds spine. The lion pounced...

* * *

 **(Author's Note: Sorry if this chapter came out shorter then the rest, and I really want to apologise for the cliff hanger, but I couldn't help it. Please follow/fave and, even better, review)**


	4. Undying Friendship

**(Author's Note: Hi all. I have put my other Fox and the Hound Fanfic on hold to finish up this one. Last time, Copper was saving Fyre, but was doing it at the near cost of his life. Will he survive? You'll have to read further to find out. Warning! Sad scene ahead)**

* * *

 _"Everything comes with a price. You can never gain something if you don't sacrifice anything of equal value."_

 _Author unknown_

* * *

Copper lay on the ground, hopelessly watching the mountain lion glide through the air at him. The hound knew his time was up. His injured state would not allow him to defend himself for long, but he didn't care. He made Vixey a promise, _"Vixey, I know that sooner or later one of the kits are going to find out and they may lose faith and respect for me, but I will never let them get hurt. Even if it kills me,"_ and that was all he needed to do, he would fight till his death.

As soon as his paws hit the ground, the lion went straight for the neck, trying to finish off the hound. Copper attempted to lift his paws and get a hold of his attacker's neck, but his efforts were futile. The beasts positioned himself and bit down on his previous marks, this time, drawing a substantial amount of blood as the teeth sink deeper into his skin and shutting off the airway. Copper wheezed as the life was being drawn out of his exhausted body. His muscles became lame and his eyes began disappearing behind their covers.

Mere seconds away from Copper's death, an explosion of bright light blinded the expecting lion in the open. The lion released it's tight grip from the hounds neck and growled in defence as he stumbles around, dazed from the light. Copper lay on the ground, his eyes shut, not allowing to do much more then add discomfort to his vision behind the lids. Fyre's eyes were shielded buy a fairly large leaf.

The lion's eyes allowed nothing to be seen but bight white, he was blinded.

Then, he was hit on the side of his body by a small but powerful animal, sending him crashing to the ground with a heavy thump.

A loud painful roar escaped the lion's muzzle; he had no idea of his surroundings or the animal he was facing. Once he managed to get up onto his trembling paws, instead of attacking, he turned tail and fled, tripping a few times as he left the area.

The light faded slowly as the lion fled the area. Fyre watched as the light died down and once he was satisfied that it had become less blinding, he peered his head through a gap in the vegetation, and noticed the light had settled around a smallish animal, a familiar looking animal, a familiar looking fox.

He had seen the fox in one of the pictures Widow Tweed had stuck to her mirror. In the picture, the fox had a collar on and was looking at the photographer and smiling with a cake below him which said, "Happy Birthday, Tod". He had asked his mother various times who the fox was, but she never replied.

Suddenly, one and one added up, the fox must be his father.

But what he witnessed next confused him to no end. There the fox stood, a warm orange glow surrounding him, looking at Copper on the ground. Once the mountain lion's growls were too faint to hear, the fox nuzzled Copper's face.

"Copper. Hey, wake up," The fox's unique voice managed to stir Copper slightly. The hound slowly opened his eyes and stared at a face he thought he said his final goodbye to.

"Tod?" Copper weakly asked with a small cough as he stared at his best friend. His eyes started watering at the sight of the glow around Tod.

"Yeah Cop, its me" Tod said as a smile appeared on his face. For so long, he had been trying to get through to the family he never had, the friends he never had and the most loyal hunter you could ever wish to be friends with. And now, he was finally able to retch trough to his friend in the time he needed help the most.

"Am... Am I dead?" Copper asked as he stared Tod straight into his deep eyes, "or is this just another dream?"

The reply he got caused, the now formed tears, to roll down his cheeks, "No, this is very real."

Tod then took a more detailed look at his friend, finding the source of his pain. The bear trap was clenching hard on his leg, allowing blood to seep out the infected wound. The fox then decided to test out the theory of having no pain in the afterlife, and attempted to open the old trap.

Placing his paw under the hound's leg, he somehow managed to squeeze between his friends leg and the trap. This only caused more pain as the top half began to dig deeper. Clenching his muzzle on the top piece, Tod found the strength to open the trap just enough to allow the hound's leg to slip out, allowing the trap slam together with nothing in it's path.

Copper's open wound began to bleed more rapidly as the cool morning air brushed over the cuts left from the bear trap.

Instead of asking if his friend was alright, Tod lay down next Copper, licking and trying to clean the wound, allowing Copper to catch his breath and process what was happening.

The forest had become quiet, almost too quiet. Aside from Copper's heavy breathing and the sound of the waterfall, everything was deafeningly silent.

Copper was unsure of what was happening. He had watched his friend at death's doorstep. He started thinking, _"How? How is this possible? I... I saw him d... I can't even think about the word. Is this even possible? I just wish this was real."_

Tod had a few thoughts of his own, _"I can not believe this is happening. It seems like forever since I saw him Break down, even though it was last night. I wonder... I wonder if he would forgive me. If Vixey had to see me, how would she react? If I ever have the chance to meet at least one of my kits, I would not let go. I've seen how Frye reacts to my absence, and I've also seen glimpses of his evil thoughts. I just hope I get the chance to set things straight, before Copper actually ends up dead."_

Copper's more relaxed breathing and lowered heart rate had notified Tod of his best friends more relaxed state.

Once the bleeding from Copper's leg had subsided, the fox shifted his body higher to met the, face to face with his long lost friend. Tod sat up and sat right next to the hound's face and stared down at the bruised face.

Looking him deep in the hound's dark and watering eyes, she softly said, "Copper, your my very best friend."

The river building up in Copper's eyes had burst, allowing streams to roll down the hounds face and he replied, "And... And your mine to, Tod."

The fox began tearing up at his best friend's response, remembering how they made this exactly the same as the moment they made the promise, "And we'll always be friends forever, won't we?"

Copper looked up into the foxes deep eyes, allowing more tears to roll down both faces. He knew this would be an important moment in their lives, and so, the injured hound slowly began to sit up, being cautious about the wounds on his leg. He shifted into a comfortable position and placed his head next to his friends, and recited the word's he would remember until the day he dies, "Yeah, forever."

The two took a moment to allow the waves of sweet memories to flow in, not realizing that they were not alone.

* * *

 **(Author's Note: So, that must've been different, yet I wonder what will happen next. Please don't leave without reviewing, I like to read input on my stories so I know where to go next. Please Follow/fave. I'll see you guys next chapter)**


	5. I'm Here Now

**(Authors note: Hi all. I'm back and it's a new chapter of Upbringing this time. A huge apology on my side for the extreamly long wait. Now, I thought the last chapter would have been the final, and then, I get a PM asking if I was done. I took a look back and realised that there was still one thing I could do. Thank you to all my favourites, followers and reviewers. Disclaimer: I, in no way, own the characters or the story line, but I have permeation to use it and continue from where it left off. A huge thanks to all the faves/follows and an even bigger thanks to X25Z56 for the PM.)**

* * *

 _"Sometimes, all you need is a second chance, because time was not ready for the first one."_

 _Evil-Copper_

* * *

As the pair of long lost friends stayed in each other's embrace, the past began to flood in. A past which proved that the two of them didn't care what the rest of the world said. The tears flowing down their cheeks brought back the multiple times the pair swam with one another. The absolute joy of being together one again reminded them of the countless days in which they would play until either one of them were being called home. The love which had always been between them had not faded in the least, was now stronger then ever.

Nothing could've ever separated Tod and Copper, except for what was soon to come.

Fyre watched the pair in amazement. His father and his his father's 'suposed' killer now sat before the young fox kit, shedding long suppressed tears from the months of pain. Fyre wasted no time in deciding to confront the pair in front of him for answers.

But, before he managed to take a step, a shadow came running past, heading straight for Tod.

A heavy thud filled the air as the figure collided with Tod, sending the pair rolling while a shocked Copper could only watch. The rolling pair soon came to an abrupt stop against a tree log, sending another crashing sound into the air. The dark figure was on top of Tod, still unaware of who he was, until a booming voice escaped it's mouth, "How dare you hurt the closest friend I have!" It took Tod mere seconds to recognize the voice. It was one he would never forget.

"Vixey?" He asked just for confirmation. The vixen slowly backed off and into the sunlight where her body was revealed.

"Tod?" She asked in complete disbelief. Her mate, until recently, no longer existed in the living world. And yet, he stood in front of him. She knew it was not real, but she couldn't shake the fact that she had hit him, felt him and heard him. Her mind was too busy trying to wrap around the fact that her beloved mate was there to say a single word. All she could do, was bring her body right up against his to feel his warm embrace.

"Vixey, it's alright. I'm here now," Tod said trying to comfort the crying vixen he once called his love. The one fox that would forever remain in his heart. The sweet long forgotten scent she had seemed to shed even more tears from the male fox. There embrace could be felt throughout the nearby area as the pair softly sobbed in unison at the unexpected reunion.

As sweet as the moment was, it was without it's faults. Now that Tod's spirit was alive, they seemed to completely forget about the injured Bloodhound, who sat less then a few meters away from the couple intertwined in embrace. Although he knew that this was an extremely special time for the two foxes, he was in pain. He somehow managed to suppress his pained whines until the pair split up.

Soon realizing that Copper was in a poor state, they immediately turned to face him. As the pair came closer to the hound, Vixey could take a better look at the wounds. Little time had past since he was rescued, yet his wounds seemed to be healing well. The teeth marks were now barely visible. The one on his leg however, remained in all it's pain.

"Copper, what happened?" Vixey asked, taking a particular note of the bear trap marks on his hind leg.

Copper looked at Vixey, unsure of whether he should say anything about Fyre. He knew what he had to do though, if she didn't hear it from him, she may hear it from her kit. "You left for the market with the widow, and I waited for Fyre. He did not show up. Then I heard a yelp as if someone was in trouble, and I guessed it was Fyre. So, I set out after him."

"I soon found him, close to the waterfall. There was just one problem..."

"Which was?" Vixey asked curiously.

"He was cornered by a mountain lion. I saw him, looking into those hungry eyes. It leapt for him, but I knocked the lion away from him. While we fought, Fyre slipped away. Then the wild animal flung me onto one of the master's old bear traps, and I don't think I have to tell you what happened with that. Then a white light exploded, chasing the lion off."

"And from that light, I saw Tod," Copper said as he turned to face his long lost partner. "He helped me out the trap. And now, here we are."

This made Vixey worry for her kits fatherly figure. he had never encountered such a horrific story surviver, so in all fairness, she didn't know how t react. Was she meant to remain worried over her friend or was she supposed to be glad and praising the heavens above? She had no idea.

"Where is Fyre?" Vixey asked curiously. She may have been taken aback by her mates sudden reappearance, but that would never stop her motherly instinct to worry over her young ones.

"Here I am," the small fox kit said as he left his hiding place.

* * *

 **(Author's note: Hi all, I know I said that this story was finished, but it is not yet. Please fave/follow and review. I would really apprisiate it. Until next time)**


	6. I Need To Know

**(Author's note: I'm back with yet another chapter of Upbringing. Please forgive the delay, but I am extremely busy with both school and a few personal adjustments. I hope this chapter brings back some... life to my writing. A huge thanks to X25Z56 for the messages and the rest of you for reading, favoring and following me and my stories.)**

* * *

 _"All truths are easy to understand once they are found; the point is to discover them."_

 _Galileo Galilei_

* * *

"Fyre!" Vixey shouted as the kit came into her view. Her heart found some relief in knowing that he was alright, but her anger had not been spared. The idea of him running off remained fresh in her mind as something didn't seem right. His sudden disappearance sparked something inside of her which she could not hide.

Although the young kit seemed intact, his soul was torn, separating from his mind in order to find some type of indication which would prove that what the porcupine had said was true. However, no such clues would be shown here. As he slowly inched closer to his parents, his heart began to pump quickly, trying to serve his mind in finding an excuse for running off, but it was of no use. He knew he would have to tell them the truth soon, and instead of trying to formulate a story which he would struggle to convey, his mind decided to come clean.

"Fyre, are you alright?" Vixey asked as she kept her eyes glued on the mall ball of red fluff slowly making it's way to her.

"I'm fine," he replied quickly, not lifting he's head to meet his mothers tearful eyes. "I'm alive, am I not?"

Vixey snapped. Her short fuse may have been long enough to help her calm down during the inevitable confrontation, but with the young fox kit's ungrateful and continues attitude, her fuse simmered down to the point where her mind could no longer support itself with the heavy load of stress.

"OKAY, LISTEN UP! You have no right to talk to me like that! What has gotten into you? Ever since you and your siblings ran off to the waterfall, you have changed, and I want to know why?"

Fyre's small paws tensed as his anger seemed to overwhelm his mind, forcing his claws to dig into the ground. His mind was made up, all he had to do was ask them for the truth, for he knew he would finally be told the truth, either from Vixey and Copper, or from his father. "I am tired of hearing excuses. All of us; me, Sky, Tod, Bolt, Violet and even Lily have asked you to tell us what happened. But what do you do? Ignore us. Tell us he died saving Uncle Copper from a bear. But what lead to his death?" He looked over to his father's spirit. "I want the whole truth."

* * *

 **(Author's note: Hi all, I know this is short, but I have had some time to think and, with the help of my friend, This will be the end of this part of the installation. I will continue to write this story, but it will take the form of another story. I really hope you guys understand. I'll try and do more as soon as I can. Until then, cheers.)**


	7. Note

**(Author's note)** Hi all. I'm really sorry for the time I have spend not updating any of my stories, but I'm afraid I may have to take a long break. I am in my final year of school and have found less and less time for myself. I will try my upmost best to bring you guys more, but for now, my time has come to a hold. Please don't drop me off your list as I might be able to slip in a few short chapters here and there.

 **Regards**

 **Evil-Copper**


End file.
